Yoru Hana (夜花)
by Imitating Eve
Summary: AU 11 teenagers, test subjects were created for military service. 10 gone missing, and the final one goes to find them. As they return will they accept their fate as a test subject or go up against their creators. Part 1 Paul Shinji is on the mission to find and recruit the rest of them who are gone missing. Ikari Contest Poke OldRival Please review! High hopes on this
1. Part 1 Episode 1

Yoru Hana

Episode 1 (Prologue)

Project Night Flower

**Hello everyone, IE is here with new story and welcome to Yoru Hana**

**I have few things to inform about this story**

**1. This is AU without Pokemons**

**2. It is more of a dark themed story**

**3. The shippings here are Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, OldRivalshipping and one-sided OCxOC**

**4. This is story with various episodes**

**5. There can be OOC in this story**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story I spent more than 6 months just to plan out the entire story line, characters, and episodes.**

**I have high hopes on this**

**If you have episodes to suggest, that's fine by me please do tell, I'm running out of ideas these days**

**If you have any advices, please don't hesitate to tell me**

**Too much blabbering, sorry about that….**

Beep, beep

Beeping sound filled the laboratory, computers, and ten test tubes. The chamber was dark, the only lights in the room was lights from computer screens. Though being very faint the room was really dark. Typical scenery you would see at movies with mad scientists having experiments on weird subjects.

On the tubes there were small child inside each of them, wearing an air mask, due to the fact that the tube was filled with neon green colored liquid keeping them alive. But it seemed that they were asleep since they all had their eyes closed. On the first tube was a boy with purple hair, wearing white shirt and short pants of the same color and was in bare feet.

The second tube had a boy wearing same outfit but the boy had green hair.

The third tube had a girl with brown hair, same white shirt and pants went for the girls as well.

The forth tube had a raven haired boy who was smacking his lips as if he was dreaming about eating something.

The fifth one contained a girl with long blue hair, floating in the water. She seemed to be the youngest of them all because she was the smallest.

The sixth one had red haired girl, she didn't have a mask on.

The seventh was another brunette girl this time her hair long as the blunette's.

The eighth one held a brunette boy who was more high up than the other children.

The ninth one contained a girl with midnight black hair who had her blue eyes open unlike the others who had theirs closed. The girl blinked but didn't seem to realize the situation she was in.

The last one had a blonde hair boy his body flicking, changing frequently from a bird to the boy, then to a dog, etc.

"Is #8 fine?" The man in a lab coat asked.

"Yes sir, do you want me to take him out?" A woman answered and the man nodded. The woman hit a button draining the liquid out and taking the small boy out. She pulled the mask off of the boy's face causing him to whimper. "Shh…" The woman shushed him. The boy was around age of 6. The woman carefully handed the boy to the man who placed him on a counter.

"The weight is moderate, the liquid must be effecting him. Take him to the room #8." The man told the woman who nodded as she picked up the sleeping boy, walking out of the chamber. The man sighed and looked at the first tube. The plum haired boy had his eyes opened, staring at the eyes of the scientist. The scientist walked up to the boy whose eyes followed him.

"Is everything alright in there?" The scientist asked. The boy glanced down at the bottom of the tube, which had controlling button.

"No, I'm not letting you out." The man said as he shook his head. The boy blinked few times and looked away from the man and stared at the other children in the tube.

"Son…." The man said but the boy ignored.

"Professor Shinji, please come quick, we have a problem." A researcher shouted and Professor Shinji ran out. The boy stared at the man's back as he ran out. He tugged at the wires strapping his arms but he went back to sleep soon.

Professor Shinji opened the door and saw the boy, awaken, floating in the air.

"What's the problem here?" He asked the other researchers.

"He can't move around while floating." A female researcher answered the brown haired man's question.

"Give me his gene." Shinji said as a researcher plucked the boy's hair out. He winced and rubbed the part. The professor took the gene and walked out of the room with a grey haired researcher.

Few days passed and the boy started to move around while floating in the air.

"It's working perfectly sir!" Researchers cheered in happiness and the six-year-old clapped just because the others cheered.

"Put the boy back to the tube, we will work on number 9 now." Professor Shinji said and the boy scowled. He wailed as if he didn't want them to go away but Professor Shinji ignored the poor boy and walked out of the hall. Other researcher picked the boy up and walked to the chamber with tubes.

Professor Shinji waited until the researchers returned with number 9. Small girl glared up at the professor. Shinji smirked as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. This girl was the hardest to design. Her genes were too perfect, her looks, her brain, everything was too perfect that the researchers did their best to prevent genes from changing much. The only thing that changed was her personality, it got sharper. He wondered where had this child come from.

He watched 10 children playing peacefully in the playground made inside the lab. It was small but it was the only place for them to relax and communicate with each other.

The only ones that were lonely were number 1 and 9. Others, especially 10 got along fairly well.

"Can I play with that?" number 5 asked. Number 3 smiled and handed the younger girl the toy. The blunette smiled and played with the ragged rabbit doll. In the eyes of the scientist that was the ugliest toy in the room yet it was the blunette's favorite thing to play with. Well despite its hideous look, it did look the friendliest.

Shinji walked away from the window, "Aren't you going to watch more?" A researcher asked.

"No. Let them play and get them into the tube after an hour." He said and the researchers nodded.

Shinji walked down the corridor, thinking about the 10 innocent life's that were being the subjects of this project. He sighed more at the thought of number 1, he ruffled his brown hair, his habit, and went to his office to get ready to leave for his home. He took his lab coat off and grabbed his suitcase and was about leave when he felt slight vibration under his feet.

He looked up as the vibration got stronger and he heard loud sound

BOOM CRASH CLASH

*Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*

He ran out the door as soon as he heard painful and piercing scream that echoed through the walls of the lab and saw flames exploding from the direction where the playground was. He dropped his case and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't let them get hurt, any of them. Yes they are his test subjects but no, all the efforts…. It will be lost. When he reached the lab in control of the playground, the flame was too strong for a man to enter. But with loud coughing, he entered the room. There were few bodies lying on the floor, he stopped to look at the familiar people now dead.

He felt like his skin was going to melt but he kept walking toward the area where he could see through glasses. He reached the part and picked up the nearest chair to break the glass. After about 10 beats the glass got smashed and with very annoying sound it shattered to pieces. He jumped over and looked around through thick smokes.

He walked toward the exit, fanning his hand hard to avoid the smokes that were burning his eyes. He coughed hard and ran as he found a figure lying on the ground. He picked the figure up, number 1.

"Son, wake up." He said, shaking him hard. The boy groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. Shinji looked around but couldn't find more. He was desperate to save the kids but part of him knew that they were gone.

"Where are they?" Shinji asked, carefully carrying the boy back to the window. He pushed the kid over the cracked window and climbed over to get out. As soon as he got on the floor he picked the boy up and ran out as fast as he could.

"Professor!" a researcher ran toward him, coughing hard. He held up the boy and helped Shinji to get to safe place. All the researchers were there, at the room far from the burnt building, the main lab.

"Are you okay?" Another one asked.

Shinji then felt all the pain he didn't feel while rescuing the boy. He fell down to his knees and groaned in pain.

"Alive." Shinji looked at the boy, now sitting against a wall, shaking hard and getting treatment like Shinji was.

"What?" Shinji asked, suddenly feeling okay. He looked at the boy, he was looking down, staring at his hand. Suddenly Shinji was in the room where he found the boy. But, not burnt. He was standing in the middle of the room but no one seemed to notice he was there.

"Come on!" The brunette girl groaned as she played with the brunette boy. Soon the room shook hard and the familiar sound of explosion filled the room. The children were screaming hard and the room vanished and Shinji was back in the lounge.

"I can't remember more…. I was out. But I know they are alive." The boy managed to say. The illusion he just created made him use a lot of energy that he didn't even have. The boy panted hard, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Son, do you know how it happened?" Shinji asked. The researchers' eyes were all on him. The boy blinked and shook his head.

"No. I don't know." The boy looked blank. Shinji stared at the boy and sighed.

"Rest now, it had been a long day." The boy blinked more, closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Shinji looked around, "Where's Oak?" Shinji growled, the researchers looked around but couldn't find the old man.

"Where's he?" Shinji stood up from his seat, the researcher treating him pulled him down but it was no use. "Where is he?" Shinji asked in fierce voice. The others shook their heads, indicating that they don't know anything about Oak's whereabouts.

Shinji walked to the door, he glanced behind to the boy and stormed out, followed by two male researchers.

Even after two hours of searching they couldn't find him. "Oak…." Shinji growled, punching the wall next to him.

"Sir, what should we do?" a researcher asked. They were back at the lounge. Shinji looked at the small boy, being fed by blonde female researcher. He was smiling innocently. Shinji looked down and with determined look he faced the ceiling.

**-10 years later-**

Paul was sitting in his usual seat. His wrists were cuffed, and so were his feet. Usual. Nothing too unusual or extraordinary. He was used to this. Paul looked around, Professor Shinji, his foster father, was right next to him. He was standing in front of him, about 1 meter away from him. The rest of the researchers were standing behind Professor Shinji, about 4 meters away from Paul. Paul glared at them. They flinched.

"Paul." Professor Shinji said and Paul lowered his head, still glaring at the red haired man in the middle of the researchers.

Paul closed his eyes and then when he opened it they were at ocean. Standing on top of the ocean water, the researchers, amazed by the improvement over 2 months. Shinji nodded and suddenly they sunk underwater. There were actually bubbles coming out as they talked. Shinji was satisfied with the improvement.

The surrounding, colorful school of fishes were swimming by. The sunlight shimmered underwater, it was beautiful.

Suddenly a researcher fell down and the others reached out to grab him. "Paul, stop!" With that they were back at the lab. Paul glared at the fallen man. He was choking out water. How pathetic, to believe this was real. Just another lousy work by the purple haired boy, an illusion to deceive people.

"How can he actually drown from illusion?" A researcher, Chloe asked, cleaning the water from his mouth. She wondered where the water actually came out but was silenced.

"For a moment he believed that it was real. That's the power of believing." Professor Shinji said. Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was now 16, not that six-year-old who 'survived' the explosion.

"Can I go now?" Paul asked with annoyed tone.

"Actually there is something to assign you, you don't mind, right?" Shinji asked. Paul growled but what could he do? He nodded.

"I want you to find rest of your friends."

"I don't have friends, except for that annoying grasshead." Paul replied.

"You know what I mean." Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to find the rest of them who managed to run away from here? I am sure they are living their own happy lives and you want me to just go and destroy their life?" Paul yelled.

"They don't belong out there, they belong here like you do. They are test subjects and they belong inside the lab. Just like you do." Paul flinched, let out a low, frustrated growl and walked out of the lab.

"Paul!" A researcher, Chloe ran after him. She caught up and was now walking right beside him.

"Professor has a point you know. They can't live out there, not with that power." Paul didn't reply.

"This is the way to help them Paul. Please." Chloe said, looking up at the taller man. Paul stopped walking, closed his eyes and sighed.

"What should I do then?" Paul asked, Chloe smiled.

"I wasn't there when there was an explosion but here is the list of the abilities they have. You will have to go around the whole country to search for them. Do you have any memories about them?" Paul shook his head but grabbed the piece of paper.

"Maybe, faintly. I don't know if I could recognize them though." He said. Chloe nodded, understanding that he was so young back then.

"Change your cloth while I pack your bag." Chloe said as she patted his shoulder. Paul nodded and he went into the bathroom with a pair of black jeans, purple T-shirt, a khaki cargo jacket and black sneakers. He stuffed the paper into the pocket and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked and looked down, he wasn't really comfortable in these clothes, he was more used to white loose T-shirt and white shorts that reached up to his knees that he wore in the lab. He didn't even wear shoes, he was more used to bare feet. But wearing like that would really grab unnecessary attention from people outside.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw a brown leather satchel. He opened it and saw a leather wallet-with 500$ on cash and few credit card-possibly made by professor Shinji for Paul, a water bottle, fresh clothes-two boxers, two T-shirts and one pair of black jeans, a gun, and a pair of black sunglasses. In the small pocket inside there were boxes of bullets. He put the satchel around his shoulder after closing the zipper and turned around to see Chloe along with her boyfriend, Robbie, another researcher in the lab.

"Here's the phone you are going to use." Robbie handed him black iPhone 5 with black jelly case.

"Call us when you need help." Chloe said, Paul didn't answer. He lowered his head to thank the two for their help and walked out of his room. He stopped when he saw Professor Shinji standing right in front of him.

"Son, I…."

"Don't say anything. I know whatever you are going to say you aren't meaning it." The old man looked hurt but hung his head while Paul brushed past him and walked out of the building then slowly heading to the gate. A black bird about a size of baguette bread flew right above him. Paul raised his arm and the bird landed on it.

"Ready, Bam?" Paul asked and the raven squawked. He smirked and lifted the arm higher and the bird flew up as the gate opened. He slowly moved toward it, and heard the gate close right behind him. He was free, well at least he felt free. He was out of that building for the first time in 4 years. He haven't seen that stupid Grasshead for that long time. The raven glided down close and flapped his wings.

"Go to Drew, we will need to talk to him." The raven immediately obeyed and was out of the owner's sight soon. Paul took a deep breath and started to walk down the road.

'I miss you'…..

**Project Night Flower is starting and I hope you all enjoy this fanfic**

**I've got really high hope on this one (took 6 months just planning it)**

**I just hope that you people will give me a chance**

**Please review!**


	2. Part 1 Episode 2-1

Yoru Hana

Episode Two

Ghoul Twins Part 1

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope I can get this much review every chapter! ^^**

The blue haired girl crouched down right next to the berry bush. She plucked a ripe, purple berry off and brought it to her small pink lips. She slowly bit the end and felt the sour and sweet juice spreading through her mouth. So sweet and sweet and bit of sourness touched the tip of her tongue, with moist after taste. She smiled in satisfaction and bit some more of it, the taste got stronger and she loved it.

She put the rest into her mouth and plucked out some more, putting them in the small bag she brought with. She moved herself to another bush with another berries, this time they were blue. She plucked one out, it was smaller than the former so she brought the whole into her mouth. She savored the taste for a long moment, she was craving for this flavor. She loved it and few months of waiting was just worth it.

She paused for a moment and her pretty little face was in a small frown as if she was thinking something hard. She then brightened up, standing up she ran deeper into the forest. As she went deeper into the forest she started to run faster. The deeper the faster. She ran and thrust her palm out. When she put it back to its original place she was joined by someone else.

She jumped and hugged the person.

I missed you. It's been a while right? Did you miss me? How was it? Was it alright? Was it? Tell me, I want to know…. I was so lonely without you. Oh, see these berries? Pick whatever you like. I missed you so much….

…

Paul grumbled about being sent to this stupid country side. He was born, or perhaps created, at Mirine City and haven't been to areas this country-like in his whole life. And the fact that he was not alone bothered him even more. It would've been better to be in this quiet area by himself so it could be relaxing but no, Professor Shinji forced him to take the rest of the Dan with him. He just made him go with his 'companions'. Could he actually imagine how annoying that is? It was one of the things that he regretted, taking that idiot who always, continuously stuffed himself with junks.

2 years. 2 fucking years and yet he only found three of 10. 4 if you include our one and only Paul Shinji, the most respected leader. He growled in low voice as the train passed through the tunnel. He was sent down here, Azena Town with the rest of the Dan just to do a small little itty bitty chore from Professor Shinji. He mentally cursed him. Paul knew that Professor could visit the old man by himself and he was being a big fat lazybug to even bother to take 11 hours trip. All he did was to call Paul and tell him to go to Azena Town to visit the old Giovanni. How rude….

"Hey Paul, how long do we have to wait to get there?" A raven haired boy asked.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" Paul growled at the poor boy who whimpered at the plumhead young adult's voice.

"Just wondering…." The boy said, his index fingers touching each other.

"Paul, chillax, seriously. Ash's getting scared." The grassheaded teen across Paul said while flicking his unusual green hair.

"That's our old Paul. Nothing's wrong with him at least." The girl next to the grasshead with a giggle and the grasshead patted her head with endearing smile.

Paul rolled his eyes and stared out the window, they were out of the tunnel now, wondering why he even bothered to tell them that they had to come with him. In front of him the two were making out, and next to him, was stuffing himself with random food they give out. Paul groaned and closed his eyes. He focused on the sound of the train running along the railway. When he opened his eyes he saw the sign; Azena Town-5km away.

'Great, finally close.' He thought as he pulled out his phone to look at the time; 1 p.m. He wanted to finish this chore as quickly as possible and return to Mirine City already. But never knew what a troublesome thing he was about to face.

…

The blue haired girl returned from the forest while licking her fingers that were dyed in black because of berry juices. She smiled. Around time the berries in Azena Town are ripe and sweetest. She reached to her bag to have just one more but she stopped. She frowned then sighed, slowly walking down the street, empty without anyone loitering around.

It had been a while since she met him. About how long? Hmmm, a month perhaps. They were so close yet she couldn't see him very often. It made her sad to even think about that, she only wished just to see him more often. She needed him and he needed her.

She was adopted when she was younger than she could remember. She was found somewhere out of the town and then her parents brought her down to this country side for her health. She attended the small school with only 10 students in this town, she never made good friends with them. He was the only friend she had. She had been feeling well but her family never thought about leaving this town just in case she gets worse. But she took it positively, if they leave she would have lesser chance to see him. And that would be hard.

She hummed while skipping then spotted a young adult with messy purple hair. She tilted her head, living in a small town made her know everyone in there but the purple haired man was someone she had never seen in her life. Did he moved here? A newcomer? A tourist? Wait, was there anything to tour around in this town? Oh right, farms, orchard and things like that. Small town, it is a small town but that was just because of the population. The size of this town is almost as big as Mirine City.

"Excuse me, did you move here?" She asked and the man turned around to face her. His skin was rather dark, his long shaggy purple hair was in low ponytail, and his eyes were color of black nightmare and were as cold as winter blizzard. The girl whimpered slightly at the sight of his eyes. It was scary yet so attractive and made her feel like drowning into it. She was possibly imagining it.

The man didn't answer for a moment. He stared down at her as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were shocked, surprised and sad. The girl, for a moment felt sorry for the man standing in front of her. He glanced at the floor for a moment and returned with the glaring eyes of his and looked at her.

"What do you want?" The man asked with a glare. But the girl could catch the shaking in the man's voice. But it was grumpy and mean, that it hid the shaking so well.

The girl pouted and put her hands on her waist, "Excuse me, as a resident of Azena Town I have rights to ask you if you moved here or not." She said and quickly mumbled something under her breath. "Besides, my mother is in charge of this whole town." She quickly added. The man raised his brow at her.

The man stuffed his hands in his cargo jacket pockets and looked down at her, "If you live here you probably know where Giovanni lives, right?" The girl tapped her chin and then nodded. Deciding that he was a visitor, and also remembering that old man that her mother often baby sat. She saw him few times and he was definitely someone she doesn't want to see again, he looked scary. And creepy.

"You mean that weird hikikomori living at the edge of the town?" He nodded, quiet surprised by the word she used to describe his boss's boss's boss.

"Yeah I know him, he rarely comes out and hardly ever talked to anyone. Except for my Mom, she takes good care of him, I don't know why." She said and the man frowned. He started to walk, "Hey, wait up!" the girl followed him.

"Do you want me to guide you there?" She asked with sparkling eyes. She loved meeting new person. The man slightly nodded, possibly thinking that she was weird.

She smiled, "Well my name is Dawn. Dawn Arun Berlitz, nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. He stopped and glanced down at her hand. Then looked at her face.

She raised her brow, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She asked, waving her hand slightly. He sighed and grabbed her small delicate hand, "Paul Shinji." He confirmed his name and quickly shook off her hand. The warmth though didn't leave his hand quickly. That saddened him even more. She smiled in satisfaction and walked right in front of him, guiding him to the man's house. They were silent on their way to the house.

…

Drew, Ash and the brown haired girl were searching for Paul who ditched them while they were using bathroom from a small drug store. Paul always ditched them while on mission, or a chore in this case. He always thought of them annoying and despite how much Drew and Professor Shinji told him they need to stay and work together because they were a team, it never stuck in his head straight.

"Where's Danjang*? Seriously? That's the way he treats us after using us as a slave for past two years?" The girl growled as she stomped right in front of them.

"Actually he slaved _me_ around, not you two." Drew said. May and Ash frowned at the grasshead.

"You volunteered for it you grasshead." Ash said.

"Oh let me add something, he had been slaving me around for 2 years, May for a year and a half and Ash for 8 months." Drew added with fake excitement that made the other two sweatdrop.

"Where is he anyway?" The girl, May asked, looking around, but all she could see was farms, orchards, animals, stacked crops, and cattle along with few houses on every few miles. Typical scenery of a typical country town. She would have enjoyed the scenery if this wasn't such an emergency situation. May sighed as she kept on searching for the purple haired man.

Soon they saw a girl walking toward them, mumbling something under her breath. Drew raised his brow and grabbed the girl by her shoulder and she looked up. As the girl look up Drew could sense something from her deep midnight blue eyes.

"Have you seen a man with purple hair. He's really tall and-"

"Oh, I've seen him. I guided him all the way to Giovanni's house. He was really rude, he didn't even thank me after what I did for him!" The girl exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Well sorry about Paul. Well can you guide us there as well, we are his companions and he kind of ditched us." Ash said and pleaded. The girl sighed and nodded her head and the four started to walk.

"So, what's your name?" Drew asked.

"Dawn, Dawn Arun Berlitz." The girl answered.

"Oh, May is my name." The brunette said with a slight wave. "That's Drew Hayden and Ash Ketchum." Dawn nodded at them.

"So what's with all these 'Giovanni' thing? He rarely has visitors." Dawn said, curiosity bubbling in her voice.

"Or even family I think. I have been living in this time even before he moved here and as far as I can remember I haven't seen him having visitors this young." She added.

"Well, sweetheart, it's private so we can't tell you." May said with apology.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious, that's it." Dawn replied and although she said she was okay there were disappointment in her voice and her faked smile.

May and Dawn started to talk about random things that girls would chat about. It had been ages since May had a real chat with a girl since she was stuck with three boys, one rude, one arrogant and one stupid. May was really happy to talk with the blunette right in front of her.

After a moment they reached a white house with blue roofs, surrounded by red brick walls and two guards standing in front of the gate.

"We are here to meet Sir Giovanni requested by Professor Shinji." Drew said showing a plastic card. The guards grabbed it, examined and then let them in. Dawn waved a little and stood right next to one of the guards, eating berries. She offered some to them.

"Sir, I really need to know why father sent us down here where we least expect." Paul said to the brown haired man.

"I've been keeping an eye on the people here, and by some luck one of them are here, I presume." Paul narrowed his eyes, demanding further explanation.

"Mrs. Berlitz takes care of me a lot and sometimes her daughter comes by to visit as well. I get this feeling that she looks familiar and strange. She is hiding something that I am sure of. I want you to find that out and if she is the one get her back to Mirine and have Shinji take care of her." Giovanni said in a low and husky voice as he looked straight into Paul's cold eyes. His eyes equally cold as Paul's.

Paul hesitated for a moment and bowed a little, "Yes sir. I would do it." He said and straightened himself then walked out of his room. On the hallway he saw his companions standing there, arms crossed with frown spread across their face.

"Danjang, you know that you should've waited for us." May said with the biggest frown.

"No time to talk." Paul said as he walked past them and without any complaints they followed Paul.

"We need to find someone." He said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Who?" Drew asked, already ready to take orders. They were exiting from the front door and now the gate.

"This girl named-" Paul stopped as he saw the blunette chatting with the guards.

Paul walked toward her and looked down, she looked back up, tilted her head to the side a little. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked frowning a little, still bit angry about Paul not thanking her.

"Who are you?" Paul asked as he narrowed his eyes. Dawn rolled her eyes, put her hands on her slim waist and huffed, "I am Dawn. We met before? Ring any bells? I guided you here." Dawn said annoyed.

"Um, Danchou**?" Drew called and the said man turned around.

"Care to explain first?" Drew asked with a frown. Paul closed his eyes a bit and asked Dawn if there was any isolated place where they could talk without interruption.

"There's a place w- I mean I know near the lake, and hardly anyone comes there. It's too deep in the forest. Would that be fine?" Dawn asked and the others nodded. Drew, Ash and May were still wondering but with their sense they could already know the question Paul was going to ask when they arrive at their destination.

Dawn guided them through the forest and got deeper and deeper until even Paul lost the track of where they were. Now the only thing they could rely on was Dawn who didn't seem to have a problem tracking down.

"Here we are!" Dawn announced and the fantastic view of crystal clear lake and a small island in the middle greeted the group.

"Don't tell me we have to cross the lake." May said.

"No we don't. Folks don't really like it here. I don't know why. So it is, my favorite spot." Paul noticed that there was a pause before 'my' and frowned at this. She was hiding something that was for sure.

"Anyway, what was it that you want to talk about?" Dawn said spinning toward them and gave them a wide smile.

"Dawn, do you have any secrets you hide from everyone?" Paul asked without hesitation. Drew, May, and Ash all heard this so they just gave Dawn a 'good luck' look. Dawn flinched at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stuttering a little.

"You know what we are talking about." Paul said but Dawn refused to talk.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have nothing to hide." Dawn said stubbornly.

"Really?" Paul asked, raising his eye brow.

"Really." Dawn said as she bit her bottom lip.

Paul glanced at Ash, who sighed and grabbed Dawn.

"What- What are you? Let go of me!" The small girl shrieked but unfortunately for her she was too small compared to Ash, Drew and Paul. Especially Paul.

Paul snapped his fingers and suddenly the group were on a small island, surrounded by wide open ocean.

"I know who you are, you are one of us. Test subjects that escaped before." Dawn stared at Paul. Her eyes were mixed with confusion and relief? Paul couldn't believe the latter.

"You mean the reason I have that power is because I was a test subject." Dawn said, calmly as possible.

"Yes. We all are. We will help you." May said. Drew nodded with his arms crossed.

"I am Paul Shinji, the leader of Yoru Hana Dan and I am on the mission to find the rest of us. We will tell you the rest of the story later on if you join." Paul said and they were back on the spot next to the lake.

Dawn looked down, she was quietly mumbling something, which had been bothering Paul. It was seriously annoying.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked. Dawn gulped and shook her head.

"I will tell you later. Your power is illusion?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded.

"What's your ability?" Drew asked.

"I can turn invisible." She said and suddenly she disappeared. Paul smirked. While Ash freaked out about hanging onto something that he could feel but cannot see, Paul took out a list and scratched out 'invisibility'. He stuffed the old note back into his pocket and told Dawn to show herself back. She did as she was told to and looked at the ground with worried look on her face.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Follow us to Mirine City. My father will help you." Paul said and the members gulped.

Dawn held out her index finger, "First explain something about this Yoru Hana Dan. I need to know where I am going."

"It's not a place. It's a team. Paul here is our Danchou and we are the members." Ash said.

"Danchou?"

"That's what we call him. Boys do though, I, being the only girl, is the only one currently to call that grumpy Danjang." May said.

"What does that mean?"

"Team leader. Now about this Dan, it is a team I made to recruit back the members. I will explain the details if you are going to join though. It's too private." Paul said.

Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I am not going to join something that I don't even know about. You need to explain about this first. I was adopted when I was around three or four. I don't know where I am from and even my mother doesn't know about it either. She said she just 'found' me.

"Is joining going to explain a lot about this as well?"

Paul, Drew, May and Ash looked at each other.

"It can be, but I'm not sure. Even ourselves doesn't know where we are from originally, except for Paul." Drew said, earning a glare that could have killed him if it was a dagger.

"How come?"

"That damn professor in charge is my father." Paul answered while glaring down at the girl who was lot shorter than he was.

Dawn put her hands on her waist, "Well excuse me, I didn't know. And besides, you could've just told me without glaring. It's not my fault that your father put his own son into the mess." The only thing she got was even more deadlier glare than the previous one.

Dawn blinked for a moment and gasped, "Your father made his own son a test subject?" Paul groaned, "Yes he did. Now can we please not talk about him?" Dawn shut her mouth.

She turned to Drew, "Would I be able to figure out my parents? My biological parents?" Drew shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. Except for few we were from an orphanage." Drew said sadly that made Dawn down.

"Anyway, we need you Dawn, to join us. You need to, you were made to." May said. Dawn stepped back slightly away from them. She had to leave? But what about him? Would she able to see him? And what about Mom? And Dad? Would she be able to meet them to? But she's going into a lab. She can't leave there freely. She can't.

She felt like her brain was swimming. She had to make a choice that was very unnecessary to herself but important to others and she had to do it quick. She felt so much pressure pressing down on her shoulder. She hated it. She hated that feeling so much.

"What about my Mom?" Dawn finally opened her mouth.

"We will take care of it. Don't worry." Ash said, trying to convince her.

"….." Dawn bit her bottom lips and looked down. Paul examined her closely, she was moving her lips but without any sound. Her expression changed frequently, as if she was talking to someone else. He looked around but there was no one else but them near the lake. He went back to examining her, she wasn't moving her lips but was frowning.

"Is there anything wrong?" May asked her, obviously she noticed this as well.

"No, nothing's wrong." Dawn said as she shook her hand, still looking down. Paul stepped forward and pushed Dawn's chin up. She shrieked but didn't back away.

"What are you hiding from us?" Paul asked in a fierce voice that would make anyone shudder. Dawn felt her legs shaking a bit but she was brave enough to push Paul's hand away from her face. "Don't touch me." She said, her voice was shaking as well.

Paul snapped his fingers and she was standing alone in a dark room. Well, it was dark, and it was pitch black. She pulled her hand up and shook it in front of her face but she couldn't even see it.

"Still not going to tell us?" Paul's voice said. She fell down to her knee, shaking hard. What had she done to go through such a thing? What had she done wrong? Suddenly the illusion faded out and Dawn looked up only to see May kicking Paul. That broke his focus.

"Stop it Maple." Paul growled as he rubbed the part where he got kicked. Dawn gave the look of gratitude to May.

"Danjang, I don't know what she's hiding, I know she is. But I don't think we should just force it out of her mouth, I think we need to wait." May said as calmly as possible. Paul didn't say anything but it was seemingly that Paul agreed. Dawn sighed in relief.

"So, where are we going now?" Ash asked, pulling a biscuit from his pocket and munching it down.

"To her house, duh." Drew said as he grabbed May's hand.

"Wait, you need my guidance, its quiet a big forest and you can get lost easily." Dawn stopped the couple and went in front of them to take the lead. The couple followed, then Ash, and lastly Paul. Paul examined the others while walking, Dawn was murmuring something and it also made her look like a crazy girl. Drew and May were talking while smiling and laughing, and Ash was stuffing himself with various junk food that even Paul doesn't know where Ash got it. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

***Danjang/Danchou means 'Team/Dan Leader' in Korean/Japanese. The female members call Paul Danjang and male members call him Danchou.**

**Few of the episodes are divided into parts like this episode. If you have any questions about this world or suggestion for an episode do not hesitate to ask me.**

**Please review! **

**8 reviews per a chapter is my goal I hope I can make it!**


	3. Part 1 Episode 2-2

Yoru Hana

Episode 2

Ghoul Twins Part 2

As they got out of the forest, it was pretty not simple from there. People were staring at the Dan everywhere they go, they just drew attention. One guy was extremely tall, one was just digging into random food and the other one was flirting with the brunette next to him. Besides those guys were extremely hot.

"Hey Berlitz." Ash said not comfortable with all the attention.

"Huh?" asked Dawn, who stopped mumbling for a moment to talk to Ash.

"Can you hide us with your ability?"

"If I hide you now people would think it weird, also if I bump into someone the power will not be effective. Even though there are not a lot of people it is still well, you know not a thing I want to do."

Ash groaned and continued to stuff himself. Paul watched him doing so and sighed.

"Hey Berlitz, what's with the company?" A high-toned voice asked causing Dawn to flinch.

"Hello Lamiz." Dawn said as calmly as possible to the girl with peach colored curled pig tails with red eyes.

"I am asking what's with the company?" The girl asked once more and agreed few other girls behind her.

"None of your concern I suppose." Dawn said and with worried look she glanced at Paul. Paul examined the girls and shook his head.

"Look, we need to hurry up so would you please let us pass?" Dawn asked.

"Not until you answer my question." This Lamiz girl possibly thought of them as 'weak' hanging out with Dawn but May stepped over and proved them wrong.

"Listen you arrogant brats, we need to go so either step over or I'm going to make sure that your body and your head are separated from each other." Lamiz, horrified by the statement stepped backward. She was scared for sure.

"Are we there yet?" May asked Dawn.

"No we are not there yet." Dawn answered and kept on mumbling to herself. Paul was now making sure that she was getting out of her mind. She clenched her fist and bit her lips.

After about 5 minutes they reached a white house with blue roofs. It was three story building with white fence surrounding the garden filled with colorful plants. On the backyard Paul could see cattle peacefully chewing on the cuds. A huge Shetland Sheepdog was having a nice nap on the front porch. His ears wiggled as his head shot up and ran toward Dawn, tackling her down.

"Sammy! Yeah yeah, I missed you too but where's mom?" Sammy barked and the door opened showing the woman in blue hair. Her hair was short only reaching to her shoulders.

"Dawn, you were gone too long. Where were you?" The woman asked as she ran to her daughter and then realized that her daughter had brought few visitors.

"Um, Mrs. Berlitz, we would like to speak with you for a moment." Drew said as he flashed one of his dashing smiles at her.

"Seriously Hayden? Stop that flirtatious look and concentrate on your duty, to keep Maple from getting mad." Paul said with harsh and low voice. Drew frowned but he didn't dare to disobey the leader.

"What is it?" Mrs. Berlitz asked, her voice filled with worries. Paul examined her face. Despite the fact that Dawn and her mother were not biologically related they looked alike each other so much. Same blue hair, eyes and cream colored skin. Paul narrowed his eyes telling him to ask about this matter later to Professor.

"We have to discuss it somewhere inside. This is very important matter Mrs. Berlitz." Dawn's mother looked at her daughter who gulped while looking up at the mother. "Mom…." Dawn said. Her mother sighed and led the visitors into the house.

The living room was pretty huge. As soon as they entered the house they could see the stairway leading up to the second floor. Right beside the staircase was the living room. It had few couches and fire place on the wall. In the middle there was a wooden coffee table. Mrs. Berlitz told them to sit down and wait a little.

Paul sat down and looked around the room, a family portrait; the father, the mother, and the girl. He then saw few vases decorating the room. And there was a cabinet with silverwares displayed carefully. Soon Mrs. Berlitz returned with a tray with flower patterns with few mugs on it.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the cups in front of everyone. Inside there was a green liquid with bit bitter scent coming from it. Paul sipped the drink, green tea.

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" Mrs. Berlitz asked. She looked more serious now.

"I would like to take your daughter to Mirine." Paul said directly. Mrs. Berlitz frowned very hard.

"How can I trust someone who I just met? Dawn is a precious daughter to me and I will not allow her to follow you guys. And besides you don't seem like a proper guy I will allow to take my daughter." Ash laughed a little, knowing that Mrs. Berlitz was talking about Paul's looks. Paul pinched Ash's thigh very hard to shut him up.

"Have Berlitz ever acted weird or just disappeared when she was young?" Paul asked. Drew rolled his eyes knowing what Paul would say.

Mrs. Berlitz blinked, "She goes out to the forest. She loves it there."

"Not forest. Disappear literally." Paul said.

Mrs. Berlitz looked down nervously and finally after moments of hesitation she nodded.

"Dawn Berlitz here is the result of science experience by world famous scientist Brandon Shinji. But do not tell that to anyone, it will be very irritating and annoying if everyone knows. We are only telling you because we need to convince you to let her go.

Please keep it a secret Mrs. Berlitz and Dawn's not safe out here. It has been too long since she took examination she has to go now." Paul said, sounding very convincing. May, Ash and Drew knew he was lying about Dawn not being safe. They were fine with examination and so will Dawn but to mothers their child's safety comes first and it will definitely convince Mrs. Berlitz to let Dawn go. Paul waited patiently for Mrs. Berlitz to speak. Dawn looked nervously at her mother, then Paul.

"Honey?" Mrs. Berlitz asked.

"Yes mom?"

"What do you think?" Dawn looked down, quickly mumbled something and nodded.

"I will be safe and harmless there right?" Dawn asked glancing at her mother.

"You will be safe and sound." Paul replied. 'After all Shinji would never let any harm on his work.'

"I think I will consider about it. Eh, I will go, but I am not going to join the Dan right now." The members looked at each other.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked. His always 'looking-mad' face distorting in annoyance.

"You said I need to go, for my safety so I will go. But I need to see what you guys do and then I will set my mind to join or not." Dawn said, her voice stubborn.

Paul sighed in frustration. This one's hard to convince. He convinced Dawn's mother (at least he thinks so), Drew, Ash, Ash's mom, May, Mr. and Mrs. Maple, even her brother Max and yet he couldn't convince this small blunette standing right in front of him with her arms crossed.

"You are going to join." Paul said.

"Make me." Dawn said with smirk. Paul thought about giving her another illusion but May was possibly going to attack him if he do that so he agreed to her request.

"Maple, help her pack." Paul said and May shot up from her seat and dragged the blunette upstairs. With her ability she already knew the location of Dawn's room.

Paul sighed and sat on the sofa, "I feel tired already." He said.

"Hey don't worry. We will leave everything to May. She will take good care of her." Ash said.

"Um, excuse me." The boys turned to Mrs. Berlitz.

She walked close to Paul and grabbed his hands, surprising him a lot. "I just want to ask you to take good care of my daughter. She couldn't fit in well here, she was always alone. Please promise me to take good care of Dawn." She said. There were tears in her eyes.

"Uh, yes. Of course." Paul said, not really comfortable with the position he was in.

"Please….." Mrs. Berlitz looked down. The boys started to comfort the lady, which they were not good with. When May and Dawn returned from upstairs May scolded the boys that they made her cry and it took about 10 minutes to solve the misunderstanding. She apologized to the boys and went outside.

"Um, mom?" Dawn said.

"Yes sweetheart." Mrs. Berlitz asked wiping her tears. "I'm going to miss you. Stay safe okay? Dad's going to be back from Gaon* soon, tell him that I will be fine." Mrs. Berlitz nodded, sobbing again.

"We are leaving. Grab your bag Berlitz." Paul said as he stood up from the seat. "Okay…." She replied and mumbled something under her breath.

"I will go and get the tickets." Drew said. As soon as Paul nodded Drew disappeared into thin air.

"Woah, what was that?" Dawn asked.

"Hayden's ability is teleportation. He can teleport about 100m at a time." Ash explained.

"Oh, okay." Dawn said. Dawn paused and started to think for a moment then as if it hit her she asked, "What's your ability, Ash?"

"Huh? Mine? My ability is duplication. I can duplicate myself into 5!" Ash said with cheery voice. Dawn giggled, "Can you do that right now?" She asked with hopeful voice.

"I could but Danchou always tells me to save up our energy to use it when we really need it." Ash said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"I'm not that tired when I use mine." Dawn said like Ash's words were strange.

"Well then you are lucky. Because I get tired easily. Also the reason why I am constantly eating." Ash said, digging into his pocket for a food.

"Oh." Dawn said and Paul called the two out. Dawn gave her mother the last final hug and slowly exited her home. That she was living in for 10 years, she was going to miss it here. She was about to close the door when Mrs. Berlitz ran out and embraced her daughter again. Dawn was slightly surprised but she hugged her mother back.

"Dawn, please be safe. Don't try to do anything dangerous, please." Mrs. Berlitz said when Dawn was about to be freed from her mother, embracing her even tighter.

"Mom, I promise. I will be safe. No need to worry!" She said.

"I will come back if it's not." She whispered. Mrs. Berlitz nodded swallowing the tears and then after final brace she finally released her Dawn and let her go to the hands of strangers. Dawn waved, holding her bag and followed the others. She looked back watching her mother waving at her and waved back with smile saying 'No need to worry!' Mrs. Berlitz watched her daughter until she disappeared out of the sight. Then she returned to the house, in order to call her husband about what happened.

Dawn and the rest walked in silence on the way to the train station which was about 10 minute walk from Dawn's house. Drew was there waiting for them with 5 tickets to Mirine in his hand.

"Is it direct?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." May said.

"Wouldn't it cost a lot?" Dawn asked, bit worried.

"It's not from our pocket don't worry." Paul said.

"Then who's?" Dawn, being curious, asked.

"Professor Shinji." May said. Dawn blinked, "Isn't that your last name, Shinji?"

Paul's expression crumbled into frown as he shot a deadly glare at Dawn. Dawn hid behind Ash, afraid that Paul will use another illusion.

"Hey, Danchou, calm down." Ash said though his voice sounded pretty scared.

Paul's eyes flashed black and Ash looked like he was suffering from something, Ash started to beg Paul to stop.

"Paul, stop it! Please! I'm sorry." Dawn pleaded as she grabbed his arm. Paul glanced at her and as soon as he did that Ash ran toward Drew and May.

"I didn't know it meant something bad to you. Don't harm Ash."

"It doesn't harm him physically as long as he knows it's an illusion." Paul said, still glaring down.

"I'm sorry…." Dawn said, looking down on the ground. Paul blinked slowly and then told her that it was fine. "Let go." Paul said and shoved her away.

The two walked toward the rest of the Dan members. He told them to take rest until the train arrives after 15 minutes. Ash went out of the platform to grab something to eat and May and Drew stayed in the platform enjoying the beautiful view of the forest in front of them. Dawn looked around the small platform. She seemed to be amazed by it.

"Haven't you ever been here?" Paul asked.

"Not since I was young. I've never went out of Azena as long as I remember. Just hearing that I'm going to Mirine makes me nervous." She said with small giggle.

"Please don't. It's a horrible place."

"Why so?"

"This piece of crap is better than Mirine." Dawn blinked and scowled, "Are you saying that Azena is a crap?"

"Yes." Dawn gasped.

"How dare you call my town a piece of crap! What gives you the right to insult my town?"

"If you don't shut your mouth right now I am going to repeat what I showed you at the lake." Dawn flinched and stepped slightly away from him. She growled in low voice, calmed herself down as much as possible. She turned her heel away from him and walked into the station's building.

Paul crossed his arms and turned to see if the train was coming in. He sat down at the nearby chair and sighed.

Dawn stomped her way into the station and spotted Ash, looking rather gloomy.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Well there isn't any store selling food!" Ash said, frustrated.

Dawn giggled a bit and from her bag she pulled out a small pocket, "Here, you can have this."

Ash, his face showing his curiosity, grabbed the pink fabric and opened it. Inside there were few cookies in it.

"Hey, thanks!" Ash said as he picked one up and brought it to his mouth. The soft taste of butter and the sweetness of chocolate mixed together in his mouth with harmony. He smiled and thanked Dawn once more.

"You're welcome. Hey I was wondering, why is Paul cranky like that?"

Ash shrugged at her question, "Ask Hayden if you really want to know. I am sure he knows. They have been knowing each other for a long time. But I doubt Hayden is going to tell you because he knows Danchou would literally kill him if he just blabber it to someone he barely knows." Ash said.

"Oh…." Dawn said with a sigh and took the pocket from Ash who frowned.

"Were you bribing me with that?"

"Kind of."

Ash was about to say something when Paul called them to gather on the platform.

"The train's going to arrive in any seconds." Paul said pointing at the board showing the time.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Dawn asked.

"About 11 hours if you count the time driving to the lab." Drew said.

"That long? How long does it take to arrive at Mirine City's station?"

"10 hours." May replied, still hanging onto Drew's arm.

"Oh no…."

"If you think Ash is being too loud just go to sleep. You won't be able to have a deep sleep starting tomorrow." Paul said as the train arrived at the station. They climbed aboard, showed the ticket to the conductor and walked down to look for their seat. Dawn sat down on the window seat next to Ash, May and Drew sat together, the seat was accustomed to look at each other. Paul sat behind Drew alone. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was sitting along though.

"What is Paul doing?" Dawn asked.

"Working." Drew replied.

"On what?" She asked once more.

"I don't know. Something professor sends him. We don't know." May said this time.

"Will he get mad if I ask him?" Dawn asked with caution.

"Very." All three replied. They were glad that Paul had earphone plugged into his ears so he won't hear what they were talking about.

"Is he like really strong?" Dawn asked.

"Are you kidding me? When he recruited me I was in big trouble, about to get harassed by these evil gang in town. He appeared and he defeated _all_ of them! What were _you_ doing Drew?" May said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Seriously? I was tired after teleporting him to the spot you were!" Drew protested.

"Anyway, he saved me and truth to be told, he killed two of 8 men he fought." May said.

Drew raised his eyebrow, "Danchou killed them?" He asked.

"Yeah, anything wrong?"

"Well, yes. He is not allowed to kill someone."

"But he did. I checked their pulse and all and I am sure they were outside of this world."

Drew sighed, "Keep this a secret. He must have killed without intending to."

Dawn bit her lips, Paul could kill someone without even trying to kill. He was dangerous. She reminded herself again to not to insult him or something that would threaten her life.

"How come he's that strong?" Dawn asked.

"You see, like you Dawn, we were outside the lab. We somehow escaped ten years ago from the lab. But Danjang didn't. So all the experiments that were intended on us were taken on him as well. You should've seen him without his shirt. He has six pack abs and oh my gosh he looks so hot-"

"May…." Drew said.

May laughed a bit, "Right. He's covered in scars." Dawn glanced at the tuff of purple hair behind Drew and looked down. She felt sorry for him. And at the same time, she knew she had to be careful about everything. She was very sensitive. She was always bullied by students at her school, which meant that everyone in her age. She only had one friend. Being the 'herbivore' of the school her senses and instincts got stronger. She knew when, who, or where is dangerous. She could feel it like someone inside her was telling her. And her instinct this time was telling that she could trust Paul but have to be careful. Very careful. He's like an angry cat.

Thinking of him as a cat made her giggle a bit.

_Tell them_

Dawn flinched. 'Not now….' She moaned-thought.

_Now_

The voice demanded. Dawn never heard him this stubborn. She tried to convince the fact that she wasn't 100% sure about this, whether to trust them fully or not but then he said she will need to discuss about this matter before they arrive so they could speak to professor. Dawn sighed mentally in defeat.

Dawn then looked around and realized they were the only ones in there. She took a deep breath and unfastened her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. She ignored the raven haired boy and walked up to Paul and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, looking very annoyed.

"I need to show you something." She said. Paul read her lips and pulled the earphone out of his ears and crossed his arms, after pushing the laptop screen down.

"What?" he asked. Drew and May gulped, worried if she was going to ask about what they were talking about but realized she said 'show', not 'ask'.

"Watch this." She said as she took deep breath she stretched out her palm and then light sparkled in front of her. May and Ash gasped. Drew's eyes got big and Paul raised his brow. The light sparkles increased and soon formed a shape. They with a flash of light there was a boy, standing right in front of Dawn. He looked exactly like her. They were twins. Paul immediately stood up from his seat. He remembered Dawn, always mumbling to herself. She was the outsider and it was because she was communicating with this boy. Who was pretty much a duplicate form of her.

"They didn't tell me there were twins!" He said, looking mad.

"They didn't?" Drew asked in harsh tone. He seemed pretty mad as well. Dawn couldn't understand why they were mad at this.

"I think we are twins but see, he can be absorbed inside me! I can turn myself invisible and he can make things that I turn invisible silent. Our powers are connected as well!" Dawn said. Paul looked like he wanted to believe this was a dream.

"That is so cool!" Ash said.

"That's amazing!" May said.

"No this is not! Who knows what kinds of experiments they put on her? Who knows what kinds of side effects she can be having right now? They might need treatment right now or they are already too late!" Paul yelled at them. The two immediately shut up and looked down.

"What is going to happen to us if there's something wrong with us?" Dawn asked, her voice now worried and serious.

"I don't know. Is there anything that you have that isn't really useful in daily life?" Paul asked, looking down, his fingers entangling his hair.

"Well we get tired easily." Arun replied.

"And we are really weak. Physically. But I do like running and fairly good at it! As long as I don't get tired, that is." Dawn said.

"That's ironic." Drew said.

"It's not our fault, right?" The boy asked. His blue hair and blue eyes were as same as Dawn's. It was creepy enough for Paul about Dawn and now him? Paul sighed. "I doubt it's your done. I will talk to professor about this. You two rest." Paul said as he sat back down and return to his work. Dawn was amazed how Paul could control his emotion after a thing like this. Her twin smiled and held her hand. She smiled back.

"What's your name?" Paul asked, turning to them. Remembering that he didn't ask.

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn answered.

"Arun Berlitz." The boy answered and with very sad voice he asked, "We are twins, and were we? We need to find it out. I can't live without her and we can't live without each other. Help us."

Paul realized that this boy was talking to him. He with determined look, nodded.

"I promise." Paul said.

**Sorry this wasn't as long as the previous chapter. And it didn't turn out as I want to, not so good**

**Next chapter is a new episode**

**Please review!**

**Current members: **

**Paul Shinji (Leader)**

**Drew Hayden (Look out duty)**

**May Maple (Look out duty)**

**Ash Ketchum (Combat)**

***Gaon: The capital of Niram Nation. It is where the queen lives. Gaon means 'the center of the world' in pure Korean**


	4. Part 1 Episode 3

Yoru Hana

Episode 3

Water Lily

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Let me give you hugs!**

**And I am really sorry for being late.**

* * *

The day when Paul brought the twins to the lab was the day the twins first got their mission. Well it was technically Dawn who got the mission due to the fact Arun was inside his sister and the professor hurriedly sent them to Ara* to observe the weapon factory located there.

"Please do not tell me I need to bring all of them." Paul said. The others shot him a look but Paul didn't care. He never cared about what others thought of him anyway.

"You are only going to bring two. Drew and May again?" Professor asked.

"No I don't want to see them being lovey-dovey all over." Paul said immediately and observed the others.

"I will bring Ketchum and Berlitz." Paul said.

"But we need to observe this young lady, Paul. You know-"

"After what you've done to her and us you think you have the rights to do that?" Paul asked in a very harsh voice.

Professor Shinji flinched and didn't say anything He guided Drew and May into the lab, leaving Paul, Dawn and Ash with Chloe.

"You guys are okay, right? Ash do you need an examination?" Chloe asked with kind voice.

"No I'm fine. What about you, Dawn?" Ash asked the blunette.

"What's examination?" She asked in small voice. Chloe heard this, "It's to check if there's anything wrong in you. Like side effects and things like that." She said.

"She can take Ash's medicine. They are all same anyway. We will be back less than three days." Paul said. He told the others that they were leaving but Dawn stopped Paul.

"Can't we leave tomorrow? I'm really tired from all those traveling and stuff."

"You slept on the way here." Paul said with the cold voice of his.

"Please? I need to ask about that to professors as well!" Dawn pleaded but Paul, with a harsh glared, said no once more and they were already heading out the lab. Paul ignored Dawn's complaint and all the swearing she threw at him. Paul sighed, he blew a whistle and stopped walking, making Dawn bump into him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Dawn asked but when she heard the cry of raven over her head she looked up. There was the biggest raven she'd ever seen in her life. It squawked with the terrible of it and glided down toward Paul, sitting on his shoulder.

"Wow…" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, where have you been?" Ash asked, clearly happy to see the creature.

"What is this?" Dawn asked.

"Bam, say hello to Dawn Berlitz." Ash said with cheery voice.

The raven squawked loudly as if it was doing Ash's request.

"What is this guy?" Dawn asked, scratching the raven's chin. It made croaking sound of happiness.

"Bam. My pet raven." Paul answered. Bam croaked in agreement.

"What does it do?"

"Anything I ask it to do."

"Do I get one too?" Dawn asked, hope in her voice.

"Unfortunately no. Even I don't get one. And don't try to control Bam. He doesn't listen to anyone but Danchou." Ash said.

"He doesn't listen to you because you are an idiot." Paul said as he glared at the raven haired boy.

Ash frowned. But he didn't complain to Paul. Or protested. He knew what was going to happen when Paul's coal black eyes flashes in darker shade of black.

As they walked down the street toward the station Dawn saw what was across the river. It was morning but the place was still shining bright. It looked like it was glittering. Dawn was mesmerized by the beauty of the region that she stopped to stare at it. Paul heard the footsteps behind him stop and turned around. When he saw where she was staring at he frowned and walked up to her.

"Hey, we need to go. We don't have any time to waste." Paul said as he reached for her wrist but stopped. He paused. Then he grabbed her shoulder to push her away. Dawn didn't protest, she just kept staring at the place shining like a diamond.

"I wonder what that place is." She whispered.

"Creation of Satan. Now stop staring at it and walk properly." Paul pushed her back once more.

Dawn frowned, "I will! I will! Now stop with the pushing. I can walk alone fine by myself." She said as she raised her pace and walked ahead of Paul, catching up Ash who was too occupied with eating a bread that he didn't notice Paul and Dawn the line.

They bought the direct ticket to Ara. Paul rested his head on the back of the chair with his eyes closed. Dawn sat in front of him and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. That grouchy frown was gone, he was inhaling and exhaling the air with his mouth open slightly. She almost found him rather handsome. She quickly shook her head when she realized what she was thinking.

'May I come out?' She then realized that her brother was not outside her and allowed him to sit beside her. Dawn and Arun stared at each other for a moment and Arun smiled to let her feel relieved. Ash, who was sitting next to Paul, stared at Arun like he was a ghost.

"I want to take a break." Arun said and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Dawn sighed and stared out the window. She wondered what kind of thing was waiting for her at Ara. She heard that it was beautiful.

"Ash." Dawn called.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been to Ara before?" Dawn asked. Ash blinked, he closed his eyes and wrinkles formed on his forehead and he shook his head after a moment.

"I think Paul's been there." Ash said pointing to the guy sleeping next to him. Dawn glanced at the purple haired man and decided to just wait until she get there. She didn't want to wake up the sleeping lion. She decided to go to sleep to save up some energy until the staff comes down to wake them up for a meal.

…

She brushed her orange hair and looked around. She wondered if she was going to tie her hair into her usual carrot top or a ponytail. Wait, she was going into the water, why was she even considering who she looks? The water's possibly going to ruin them all anyways. She decided to just give up on her hair and stood up from the toilet seat and checked herself in the mirror again.

She walked out of the house and headed to the gym nearby. She glanced at the huge grey building far away. It was a factory. For what purpose? She didn't know. But if it was for a good purpose the government would have announced it. Since they didn't it was possibly something for going against the Revolt. She knew the government was thinking about eliminating the revolt rather than to fix the problem that caused the Revolt to form.

She hated the government.

She hated everyone related to them.

She sometimes hated her dad as well.

She couldn't understand why he was working for the government. If she was he she would've escaped from that madness and get a new job.

She inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down and walking straight forward to the gym.

When she arrived she changed into sky blue swimsuit and walked to the pool where kids were waiting for their teacher. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay class, good morning!"

…

The station was located on the middle of the flower meadow. It was a great way to make the tourist feel how beautiful the meadow was but the town was pretty far away. It was long enough to make the people get sick of the meadow and never want to come back again.

"But it's a good thing for us. The factory is closer this way. 30-minuute walk is reduced to 15-minute walk!" Ash said like a tour guide.

"Who are you even talking to?" Paul asked while frowning at Ash.

"To Berlitz, duh!" Ash said with the giggle that annoyed Paul.

"Whatever. Just, shut up." Paul said as he walked down from the platform to the small trail that leads opposite way from the town. It was hardly a trail since it was covered with grass and flowers. It was clear that not a lot of people use this. Paul stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and led the way. Dawn followed the next and then Ash.

"I don't know why they sent us to check on weapons. The researchers should know better than us." Ash said, eating a doughnut.

"Don't complain anything on me you idiot, we just follow the orders from above. And is there any disadvantage to know about the weapons we use?" Paul asked sharply.

"Well, no… But-"

"Then shut up."

Ash opened his mouth to say something but shut himself by stuffing the rest of the doughnut into him. Dawn pitied Ash. Why is he so powerless around the leader? Are Drew and May like him as well? Drew didn't seem to be that nervous around Paul that much. Neither did May but why Ash….?

Dawn shook her head and sighed, Arun was telling her to stop thinking it was making his head feel sick.

"We are almost there. You see that building over there?" Paul pointed at the building which was closer to them now.

"You know we were able to see that building since we were at the station." Dawn pointed out.

"You can now see the symbol now." Dawn looked at the building and examined it. There was the huge symbol, it was huge golden circle with hollow center, capital N was attached to it in the middle. Each end of the letter on the circle. The symbol of the government.

"I've never seen that symbol that big." Dawn said. Amazement in her voice.

"You saw that symbol a lot, haven't you?" Paul asked and Dawn nodded.

"In the cover of the textbook, yes I've seen it." Dawn answered.

"You went to school?" Ash asked, eating a biscuit.

"Yes…?" Dawn answered, not sure why he was asking the sort of question.

"Lucky you." He mumbled. Dawn was about to ask the meaning but didn't get the chance since they reached the building.

"Halt!" The guards armed with guns and armor and things like that aimed the pistol toward them.

"We are here for Professor Shinji's request. You are not going to shoot the valuable guests, are you?" Paul asked, which sounded rather violent. The guards lowered the gun, apologized and let them in. Dawn was amazed at the size of the factory. It was at least five stories building and was big enough to put the whole cattle in her town there. And the people, and houses. It was just that big.

There was a lady with a clipboard waiting for them with worried look on her face. When Paul walked up to her she introduced herself-name was Charlotte, and told them she will be the guide around the factory and will eventually bring them to Archie, the head of the factory.

"I don't need the damn tour around this factory. Just take us to Archie. I don't have any time to waste." Paul glared at the woman who laughed nervously and gulped. She then guided the three to the deepest part of the factory.

While on the way there, she looked down from the skywalk to see what the factory was making. She couldn't see all of them. But she could see some cannon balls, shot guns, and few objects she couldn't recognize. Was it because she was stupid or was it because they were things she didn't have to know about?

"Hey, Ash." Dawn called.

"Hhhm?" Ash asked, his mouth filled with muffins.

"Do you know the weapons they are making down there?" Ash glanced down, blinked and swallowed the food inside his mouth.

"Most of them are chemical weapons and some were you know, guns and things like that. Well I am not a scientist so I can't know what those chemicals are from up here." Ash said.

"Well, thanks." Dawn said and she quickened her pace along with Ash to catch up with Paul.

Charlotte slashed the card in the slot and the door opened.

"Sir Archie is in the room at the end of the corridor." She said and stepped to the side. Paul ignored her and walked straight toward into the dark corridor. Dawn and Ash followed him. The door closed behind them, leaving them inside.

"Look at this!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed toward the portrait hanging on the wall.

"Don't touch anything." Paul said with harsh voice.

"I wa0sn't going to touch anything!" Ash protested.

"Shush it Ketchum." Paul growled. Ash whimpered.

Dawn examined the corridor. It was all red. On the floor was red carpet guiding them, red wall with portraits hanging on it. And there was mahogany cabinet or a table on every 5 meters. Each of them had a vase on top of it with different designs. It would have seem more beautiful if the corridor wasn't so dark and it was covered in red.

They walked through the corridor that almost seemed to be endless until they reached the door. The door which took up the whole wall, made out of wood and shaped like a chocolate to Dawn. Paul politely, which was unlikely of himself, knocked the door and waited for it to open. The door opened itself with a creepy creaking sound. Paul pushed it further and gestured the others to enter the room.

Dawn imagined a huge office, the ones that she sees on TV shows and things like that. But it was smaller than her imagination which didn't fit the size of the door. It was big, just not big as she thought it would be. She looked around, the wall was filled with blue prints and idea notes and things like that. All of them weapons, like bombs, missiles, bullets, things like that.

In the middle of the room there was a huge desk. And standing in front of the desk was a bulky man with black beard and hair. He looked like a pirate to Dawn. The man spread his arms to welcome them.

"Welcome everyone, I am Archie, the charge of all the weapons in the factory." He said with very loud voice. He held out his hand.

"Paul Shinji. I am here to check on the number of weapon you can sell to us." Paul said, grabbing Archie's hand to shake.

Archie brought Paul to the computer and started to show what kinds of weapon they are currently available. Paul's emotion in his eyes didn't change at all. They were still, calm, collected, and cold. Dawn could see that he has been through this kinds of things a lot. But acting like shopping for weapon is same as shopping for grocery, it didn't seem right to Dawn.

"Hey Ash?"

"What is it?"

"Is this factory legal?"

Ash nodded, "Its run by the government, of course it is legal." He said munching down the chocolate chip cookie.

"Why would government do this?"

"Because we are right before the war." Paul said walking over to them.

"War?"

"You might not know, living in a place like Azena but yes, we are about to face a war."

"Why?" Dawn asked, so curious she decided to get over the fact Paul insulted her town.

"You will learn details later. We are out of here. The deal is done."

"Positive or negative?" Ash asked.

"Positive. Now move out." Paul said shoving them out of the door. Dawn turned around slightly and saw Archie waving goodbye at her. She was about to wave back but it was too late. The door closed behind her and Paul literally pushed them out of the factory and they headed to the station. Dawn gulped and looked up at Paul,

"Paul, is it okay if we visit the town? Please?" Paul glared down at her. Dawn laughed nervously.

"Fine. But only few hours." He said.

"Really? Thank you!" Dawn said giving him a hug which she got pushed away the second she hugged him.

"Don't touch me." Paul said viciously. Dawn slightly whimpered.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said and the three walked toward the town. No one asked Ash's opinion because Ash seemed too excited at the thought of eating Ara's famous lasagna.

…

The orange haired girl stepped out of the girl's locker room, dressed casually and walked down the gym's hallway. When she stepped right out of the gym, the sunshine tickled the skin of her.

She headed off to home, thinking how boring her life is. She wanted some excitement in her life. After all, she did have some extraordinary powers. She smiled but it soon faded because both of them were pretty useless except for the time when she rescues the poor kids who drowns.

She heard some noisy sound and looked around. There she saw three people, one was really tall. With messy purple hair, tanned skin and mean looking eyes, he was hardly talking. One was really short, she had blue hair and sparkling blue eyes and ivory skin. She looked very happy and excited to be here. The last one was a boy with raven hair and was munching down a croquette while talking to the girl. She found the raven haired boy pretty cute. She felt her face becoming warm, she slapped her cheek lightly and tried to think of something else.

She kept going toward the direction of the house and felt something tap her shoulder and turned around, only to find the handsome raven haired boy.

"Excuse me, do you know where they sell perfume or you know, things like that? Berlitz there is being girly over there but we just can't find one." He said then took a bite of his food.

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain so I will guide you there." She heard herself saying.

"Oh really? That's so kind of you!" He said with goofy smile. And some of the food flied out of his mouth and landed on the ground. She stepped back a little. Trying not to get food on her clothe.

"Oops. Sorry about that." The boy apologized with another of his goofy smile. The girl smiled a little.

"Berlitz! Danchou! This girl said she would guide us to the store!" The boy shouted to get his companions' attention. Soon the tall dude and the short girl walked up to them.

"Hi there!" The blue haired girl said cheerily as she waved her hand.

"Hello." She said back.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. This is Paul Shinji and that is Ash Ketchum." Dawn introduced the other two. Paul didn't say anything but to glare at her. Dawn told him to stop glaring.

"I am Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Your name is really pretty!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty blushed a little. She wasn't used to hearing such a compliment.

"Well, thank you."

"I was wondering, what kind of job do you have?" Dawn asked. She never got the chance to get one.

"I teach swimming lessons at the pool over there." Misty said. This grabbed Paul's attention.

"I used to be a chef's assistant." Ash said, thinking of the days back then. When he got scolded for eating so many food.

"Really? Why did you quit?" Misty asked but Ash didn't answer. He just glanced at Paul.

"What about you Paul? What job do you have?" Misty asked curiously.

"I don't have one." Paul answered. "And I was also wondering, do you have any ability related to your job?" Paul asked, not giving a chance for Misty to question Paul's answer.

"Ability?" Misty flinched a bit.

'Bingo.' Paul thought in his mind.

"Well, like, what kind of ability?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can breathe underwater?" Paul asked. Misty bit her lips. Paul looked around, luckily for them there weren't many people around.

"You are the 7th." He said. When Misty was about to question about it he created an illusion field with them standing on the middle of an island. A very small one. One false move you will fall into the deep ocean.

Misty shrieked. "What's wrong? I thought you can breathe underwater." Paul said with a smirk.

"Get me out of here!" Misty demanded. Paul's smirk disappeared, "Make me."

With that Misty threw a powerful punch toward him, which he dodged. By the sound of it and the speed, he knew that he would be knocked out with one hit. And Professor wouldn't be so happy with that. He readied himself into a combat. Behind him was the ocean he created and in front of him was the only one with two abilities.

Seeing her that she won't attack made him think of two things. One, she is not used to combat. Two, he can win this.

He created another illusion of him standing there and punched her elbow. Not too hard, but enough to let her guard down. She fought back by punching him in the chest. The illusion disappeared quickly and she then realized that she was fooled.

"What do you want from me?" Misty asked, grabbing the punched spot.

"We never expected to meet the seventh one." Ash mumbled.

"She's one of us! Yay, that means more friends!" Dawn cheered. Misty stared at the blunette like she was crazy.

"Can you please explain? I think my head is going to explode." Misty pleaded as she crouched down on the ground.

Paul knelt down on one knee and his black eyes turned even darker as he showed the illusion only to her. Ash knew what he was showing. The vision, the lost memory. He still doesn't remember it now. The explosion, how he got away. Still a mystery that needed to be solved.

"You are one of us now. Stand up." Paul said as he stood up. Misty did as she was told. She bit her lips.

"I can't go."

"Do you want to die?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrow. Misty didn't want to go. She loved her life here. Yet she needed to go to return to this life. She stood up with shaking legs.

"Pack your stuff and meet me at the station in an hour." With that the trio left. Misty stared at the ground with tears in her eyes. She returned home and started to pack her things. She told her mom that she won't be home for a while, that it was severely important that she just couldn't miss it. She kissed her mother goodbye and left the house and walked down to the station as slowly as she could.

When she reached the station the trio was waiting for her.

"Hi!" Dawn waved her hand at her. Misty waved back and walked up to them.

"Hey there." Ash said. Misty felt her cheek burn slightly.

"So you came." Paul said. Misty growled low. She looked away from him.

"The train is going to arrive soon. Be ready." Paul stood up from the bench. And soon enough the train entered the station. They got on the train. Misty turned around for the last time to get the final view of her beloved town. As she went to take the seat the train left. She closed her eyes, suppressed her desire to look at the town and fell asleep.

Dawn looked at her and turned back to Paul.

"Pa-, I mean, Danjang?" Paul raised his brow.

"I will join." She said and Paul nodded.

"Wise choice, Berlitz." He said and looked out the window.

* * *

**Terribly sorry for being terribly late.**

**I had mid-term exam, and lots of things going around. I'm planning on new fanfic, not Pokemon though.**

**It would be very nice if you people review.**

**Current members**

**Paul Shinji**

**Drew Hayden**

**May Maple**

**Ash Ketchum**

**Dawn Berlitz**

**Arun Berlitz**

**Misty Waterflower**

**Please review!**


End file.
